Falling For You All Over Again
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: It started with a fight. Peach left to go to Karaoke Night and Mario goes to the gardens knowing she wouldn't want to see him there anyway. What does it take to get them to fall in love with the other again?


All characters © their respective owners

.-.-.

KN: And so starts my first big project and goal thing. I wonder how far I'll get before I start getting writer's block. Oh yeah, what do you think of the new borders? I figure I use -:-:-:- a bit too much, so I started having fun making new ones. My OCs made some too, so you'll probably see some weird…but somewhat creative…things.

-KIRBYYAYGOKIRBY!

The sound of glass breaking, of angry voices raised, of someone getting hurt soon fades away…

The only thing heard at this time in the kitchen was silence.

Her toadstool highness stalked out of the kitchen with a frustrated look and Mario with a red handprint on his cheek looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Peach…"

.-.-.

_Princess Peach. She may be young, but none were fit to the rule the mushroom kingdom more than her. She was both kind and strong. Although, not many people believed that considering she gets kidnapped so much, but she was indeed strong. Certainly not a pushover, that's for sure. On top of all that, she was beautiful. Not "fine" or "hot" like teenage boys said, but beautiful._

_But Mario knew more than that. He had loved her for so many more reasons. Not just because she was beautiful or just because she was kind. It was everything. He loved everything about her. The grace in her jump, her long blond hair, her huge blue eyes, and strangely enough, her high-pitched voice made him go head over heels. He'd never really know why she gets kidnapped a lot, but it was never a bother to save her. Any chance he got to be with her he'd take._

_That was Peach. Kind, strong, and beautiful, and then there was him. Short, round, and without any charm of those pretty teenage boys girls seemed to like. And yes, he saved her many times, but should she be in his debt? That didn't matter. She was going to rule over the mushroom kingdom and falling in love with him did not fit in that plan. Aw, but little did he know…_

.-.-.

"Sing." Zero Suit bluntly commanded with the microphone in her hand. Roy looked at her with an eyebrow raised, then at the microphone, and then back at her.

"I don't want to." He blatantly replied.

"SING." She repeated in a harsher tone and shoved the microphone into his gut (and knocked the wind out of him) just to emphasize her point.

"Fine…" he surrendered by taking the microphone and dragging his feet to the stage. Zero Suit grinned in satisfaction and walked back to her table where Pokemon Trainer, Ike, and Pit were sitting.

"Do you really think he can beat me?" Pit asked her and unfolded his wings slightly so the light caught it and made it look sparkly for a second, "There is a reason they use the phrase, 'a voice like an angel's'." he took a sip of water and continued with a smile, "and _I'm_ that reason, you know."

"I know, Pit. Why do you think I made him take the mike? It's not like he could upstage your performance." Captain Falcon and Samus who were sitting in a table nearby and overheard this whispered to each other.

"Man, are they in for a surprise…"

"Testing…testing…one, two, and three. Okay, this song is called 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade." Roy spoke into the mike and glanced at Peach. She glared at him softly because she knew he would pick a song like that.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting…  
Could it be that we have been this way before…?  
I know you don't think…that I am trying…  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core…"_

Zero Suit and Pit were wide-eyed with their mouths agape. Ike and Pokemon Trainer took a picture of that before paying attention to Roy's performance. Everyone in Melee and these two newcomers knew Roy had a voice _better_ than an angel's.

The princess in pink who was sitting at a table near Captain Falcon and Samus (who were snickering at the _looks_ on all those newcomers) with Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Marth, contemplated what happened earlier in the kitchen. It's all Roy's fault… Why'd he have to choose this song knowing it would have this effect?

.-.-.

_Mario. He was always up for doing something crazy. He didn't have a death wish or anything; he just had guts and a big heart. Sure it meant that he couldn't really say no and he was always running about doing some new adventure, but he always handled it some way or another. He's Mario. That's what he does. He's climbing, swimming, running, jumping, and even turning into some odd creature to save the day. He's always going up against the odds and somehow turns out alright. And that's why she loved him._

_People sometimes say that he's just a fat plumber. Hmmph, just because he doesn't look like the dashing hero like Link does, he's not as good? Teenage girls seem to be losing focus, but they're them and she's Peach. Maybe she only thought that because she gets kidnapped a lot, but any chance she got to be near him she'd take._

_That's Mario and then there's Peach. She always seemed to be getting into trouble. And it made her sad. Every time she thought about what a hassle it must be for him. When she calls his name and he risks a lot to save her, but maybe he does that because…no… Why would he fall in love with her? She was a princess. He's just doing what her toads would do for her. And he was forgiving even when she had her scary temper and those violent mood swings. Aw, but little did she know…_

.-.-.

"_But hold your breath…!  
Because tonight will be the night that I will _fallforyou_  
Over again…  
Don't make me change my mind!  
Or I won't live to see another day!  
I swear it's true!  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find!  
You're impossible to find…"_

The red-wearing plumber was out in the gardens listening in on Smash Karaoke night. Leave it to Roy to pick out a song like that. Although, Mario was almost certain someone or "someones" helped him make that choice. He strolled over to the odd, heart-shaped structure that spewed out water. The centerpiece for this particular section was this pink fountain that shimmered in the moonbeams.

"Peach…" the name escaped his lips.

.-.-.

"_This is not what I intended…  
I always swore to you I'd _never_ fall apart!  
You always thought that I was stronger…  
I may of failed,  
But _I have loved you from the start!_  
Ohhhh…!"_

"I can't take this anymore!" Peach got up from her table and ran out of the room interrupting Roy completely.

"Was I that bad?" the boy general asked before offering the mike to someone else.

"Let me sing!" Jigglypuff volunteered raising her hand.

"NO!" almost everyone shouted. The pink balloon-like creature pouted and walked out the room trying to find Peach.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Keep singing." Someone from the audience ordered.

.-.-.

"_But hold your breath…!  
Because tonight will be the night that I will _fall for you_  
Over again!  
Don't make me change my mind!  
Or I won't live to see another day!  
I swear it's true!  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find!  
It's impossible…"_

Two girls in pink were walking in a hall outside the room. The princess was contemplating about what she had done, why she did it, and how she should apologize. Jigglypuff, who was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence and her friend's gloom, decided to speak up.

"Um, you _know_, I think I heard Mario telling Dr. Mario he was going to the weird heart-shaped fountain out in the gard--…" she stopped talking when she noticed Peach was already gone. Smiling, the singer of the pokémon world went back to hear the rest of Roy's performance._  
_

.-.-.

"_So, breathe in so deep!  
Breathe me in!  
I'm _yours_ to keep!  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap!  
And remember me tonight…  
When you're asleep…"_

"Mario!" the plumber in red turned around when he heard a high-pitched voice. "Mario!" she repeated while still running towards him.

"Peach…" he said when she was right in front of him with her head down, hands resting on her thighs, and out of breath. "I thought you were…"

"I wanted…" she straightened up and looked at him, "…to be with you…"

.-.-.

"_You know, it's been a while since we've been alone like this, huh?" he didn't know why he brought it up, but it was true._

"_Well, considering you've been too busy doing things other people could do; it's no wonder it's been so long." She snapped without realizing it._

"_Oh… I'm sorry. I guess I never realized that…" he said quietly making her regret that she snapped at him._

"_It's okay if you're busy, but would it kill you to trust others to take care of things for once? It's alright, though. You don't really have to." She said. "The world doesn't revolve around me." She added quietly._

'I never meant to make you feel less special… You mean the world to me and I haven't made that clear_.' he thought before holding her hand in his._

"_But you're right. I should do that…" he said. "If you'd give me another chance?" and she smiled._

"_Chance? I never gave up on you!" she laughed. For a few seconds they were just smiling because they were finally going head over heels. "I love you." She said._

.-.-.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will _fall for you_  
Over again!  
Don't make me change my mind!  
Or I won't live to see another day!  
I swear it's true!  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find!  
Tonight will be the night that I will _fall for you!_  
Over again…!  
Don't make me change my mind…  
Or I won't live to see another day…  
I swear it's true…  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find…!  
You're impossible to find…"_

The two were sitting at the strange heart-shaped fountain in the dark. The clouds were uncovering the moon. The light shimmered onto the running water and made Mario and Peach turn to each other.

A successful relationship, where one truly cares for the other…one falls in love many times and always with the same person.

Looking at her…with her big, sparkling, blue eyes and that smile…he fell for her.

Looking at him…with that cap blocking his eyes and that smile…she fell for him.

"I love you." They said as he took her hand in his. And the fountain continued rushing…

-PICHUYAYGOPICHU!

KN: I never meant to turn this into a songfic, but it sort of happened before I could stop it. Anyway, it feels like a year's passed by (well, it has actually) and my writing still isn't any better! Agh! Mmm…what to do what to do… Dots, I still put three dots everywhere! I think they're called ellipses or something.

KN: Well, I see a whole bunch of RoyxPeach or MarthxPeach or MewtwoxPeach or LinkxPeach or PitxPeach (because the swordsmen, pokémon, and angel are just popular like that I guess) and I actually like those pairings and all, but what about Mario? He always seemed like kind of a nice person to me, but I guess that doesn't mean anything anymore if he isn't "sexy" or "hot" when he's paired up with her.

KN: Like I said before, I really do like those pairings and I don't mind seeing it everywhere, but I want Mario to be in a spotlight too. Doesn't everyone deserve to have a little spotlight for themselves? Even if it's just once?


End file.
